icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Homeless Heart.
Homeless Heart é uma musica que Jennette Michele Mccurdy ( conhecida mundialmente por seu popular papel de iCarly: Sam Pukett) canta do seu segundo single digital em 2009. thumb|280px|Homeless heart 2009 2° single da Jen. ♥ ''Letra Homeless Heart Lonesome stranger With a crowd around you I see who you are You joke, they laugh Til the show is over Then you fall so hard If you're needing A soul-to-soul connection I'll run to your side When you're lost in the dark When you're out in the cold When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home to your homeless heart thumb|296px Open close me Leave your secrets with me I can ease your pain And my arms will be Just like walls around you Come in from the rain If you're running In the wrong direction I will lead you back When you're lost in the dark When you're out in the cold When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home to your homeless heart Broken Shattered like a mirrorthumb|253pxIn a million pieces Sooner or later You've got to find Something someone To find you and save you When you're lost in the dark When you're out in the cold When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home to your homeless heart When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home to your homeless heart I'll be a home to your homeless heart Tradução'' Coração sem abrigo Estranho solitário thumb|294px Com uma multidão ao seu redor Eu vejo quem você é Você brinca, eles riem Até que o show acabou Então você cai, tão duro Se você está precisando De uma conexão de alma-para-alma Eu vou correr para seu lado Quando você estiver perdido no escuro Quando você estiver fora, no frio Quando você estiver procurando algo que se assemelhe a sua alma Quando o vento soprar o seu castelo de cartas Eu serei a casa para o seu coração sem abrigo Abra-me, feche-me Deixe seus segredos comigo, Eu posso aliviar a sua dor E meus braços serão thumb|322px Como paredes ao seu redor, Venha para dentro, saia chuva Se você está correndo Na direção errada Eu vou te trazer de volta Quando você estiver perdido no escuro Quando você estiver fora no frio Quando você estiver procurando algo que se assemelhe a sua alma Quando o vento soprar o seu castelo de cartas Eu serei a casa para o seu coração sem abrigo Quebrado Destruído como um espelho, Em um milhão de peças Cedo ou tarde Você terá que Encontrar alguém Para encontrar você e te salvar Quando você estiver perdido no escuro Quando você estiver fora no frio Quando você estiver procurando algo que se assemelhe a sua alma Quando o vento soprar o seu castelo de cartas Eu serei a casa para o seu coração sem abrigo Quando você estiver procurando algo que se assemelhe a sua alma Quando o vento soprar o seu castelo de cartas Eu serei a casa para o seu coração sem abrigo Eu serei a casa para o seu coração sem abrigo